¡Yo sé reír!
by Tomas Uchiha99
Summary: ¡Hola!, en esta oportunidad les traigo un fic especial, este fic como tal dice el nombre, trataran de hacer reír a una persona, que bueno, en todo el transcurso de Naruto, y Naruto Shippuden no lo hemos visto reír nunca. Pasen y lean este fic que probablemente les saque mas de una risa.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Yo sé reír!

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, people apapachable, hm hm, etto...¿porque la hacia tan larga no?. Les traigo este hermoso fic que no se si hacerlo en 2 capítulos, o mas (osea la duración, no el tamaño de cada capitulo), este fic trata deeeeee ¡YA LO VERÁN! Jajajaja.**

**Ahora sin mas les dejo este apapachable fic, espero os guste (por las dudad, no soy español, solo se me antojó escribir así jeje).**

Capitulo 1: Amargado, como siempre, ¡Dattebayo!.

En algún lugar de Konoha, seguramente tranquilo, bueno es lo que creen todos, había alguien con una mente tan retorcida que estaba pensando hacer algo tan cruel a una personita "inofensiva", mas buena que el pan, esta persona con mente retorcida, mejor llamado Uzumaki Naruto, tenia un cruel plan para esta personita, llamada Uchiha Sasuke, este plan consistía en...uyyy se me olvido, buee no importa.

Naruto estaba, yendo a buscar a Sakura para que lo ayudase en este perverso plan y la vio salir de su casa, en ese momento la tortura de Sasuke empezó.

-Hola, Sakura-Chan, ¿que te cuentas?, ¿como estas?, dattebayo –Pregunto el rubio con su típico humor característico, osea energético y feliz, a simple vista, no pareciera que quisiese hacer algo malo.

-Bien, aquí existiendo, aburrida y... –Sakura fue interrumpida por el rubio- Eh Sakura-chan, no te pedi que me cuentes la historia de tu vida, solo te pregunte si te sentías bien y todo ese rollo, dattebayo –dijo Naruto sacándoce un moco, pero dentro de unos segundos, ese dedo terminaría dentro de su cerebro, creo.

-Maldito...-dijo la Haruno soltando un suspiro, pero Naruto nunca se dio cuenta de este detalle, se cubrio la cabeza con los brazos esperando aquel golpe que nunca llego, el rubio tomo valor y se atrevió a mirar a Sakura entre un hueco de sus brazos, esta estaba desanimada, como decaída, triste se podría decir, esto extraño al rubio y su pregunta no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿que te pasa?, ¿he hecho algo malo? -Pregunto el rubio, Sakura lo miro raro, pero como siempre, Naruto no se dio cuenta.

-No, no has hecho nada es solo que.…... -dijo la pelirosa mas desanimada que antes, bueno digamos que Naruto ya estaba mas que preocupado.

-¿Es solo queee?... -Imito el Uzumaki, dandole a entender a Sakura que continuara.

-¡NECESITO ALGO DE EMOCIÓN! –grito Sakura como harta, quería liberar tensión.

-Bueno, bueno, no era necesario gritar –dijo Naruto en voz bajo y haciendo señas de que se calmara- etto Sakura, ¿que quieres decir con emoción? –pregunto esperanzado el rubio, queriendo que sea lo que el pensaba, ¿que estaría pensando?, ¿no?, ¿sera algo relacionado con su plan?, solo Kami sabe.

-Lo que quiero decir es que necesito diversión, esto esta demasiado tranquilo desde que la guerra termino, no es que quiera una pelea, pero necesito nose, algo que hacer, ni siquiera misiones tenemos –dijo Sakura, se podia notar un poco que ella se estaba quejan, solo un poquito.

-!BIEN¡ –dijo Naruto de la nada, esto hizo que Sakura se resaltara, y se confundiera por lo extraño que le parecio, pero bueno ella ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas viniendo de Naruto- Escucha, tengo algo que tal vez te interese –dijo el Uzumaki sonando en un tono raro Sakura le siguió la corriente para ver a donde terminaba esto, pero siempre las recomendaciones de Naruto terminaban en desastres naturales, e destrucción asegurada.

-¿QUE ES?, ¿ES UNA COMPUTADORA? –pregunto la Haruna, el rubio le puso una cara de ¿WTF?- ¿pero que carajo es eso?, dattebayo –pregunto el rubio con la mayor incógnita que nunca en toda su vida tuvo -No sé –fue lo único que respondió Sakura.

-Lo que te quería decir, es que tengo un plan centrado en Sasuke, dattebayo –dijo el Uzumaki poniendo una cara de importante, como si tratase de algo serio, Sakura al escuchar el nombre SASUKE, le presto mucha importancia a esto-Sigue –fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa, mas seria de lo normal pero estaba demasiada interesada en esto.

-De lo que trata este plan es lo siguiente: hacer reír a Sasuke-chan –dijo Naruto con una cara muy seria, Sakura ante esto, se echo a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, todo lo pareció muy gracioso, en especial "Sasuke-chan", no, no podía aguanta mas esto no podía ser mas gracioso.

-Jajaja, ¿Sasuke-chan? -dijo la Haruno mientras se reía.

-Si Sasuke-chan, el "chan", lo digo porque para mi Sasuke es una mujer y que a el le gustan los hombres –dijo Naruto, claramente se podía notar que esto le disgusto un montón a la novia de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, ¿me ayudaras o no?, dattebayo –dijo el rubio serio.

-Bueno esta bien, solo porque nunca e visto reír a Sasuke-kun, me pregunto, ¿como sera Sasuke-kun riendo? -se preguntó a ella misma Sakura.

-Yo lo he visto reír con ganas, pero en ese momento estaba desquiciado Sasuke, estaba en el Modo Trabuco, ¡dattebayo! –dijo el Uzumaki, Sakura se le inflo una vena en la frente, esto era inaudito, ¿como se atrevía a decirle Trabuco a su Sasuke-kun?, esto no se lo podía perdonar, pero prefirió, dejarlo vivir hasta que pudieran ver reír a Sasuke, al menos le quería dar ese privilegio a Naruto, ya que el ideo este plan, no seria justo no dejarlo ver como se reiría Sasuke.

-¿Que quieres decir con "Modo Trabuco"? –pregunto media enojada la pelirosa.

-Es que cuando Sasuke tenia el sello maldito y se tranformaba le salian alitas, le crecia el pelo como una mujer y tenia los labios pintados, puedo jurar que por ese lugar andava un labial, dattebayo –dijo Naruto pensando en que parte de la pelea estaría el labial, y de la nada Sakura se rió, esta no era la reacción que el rubio esperaba pero buee.

-Bueno, ya somos tres en esto, dattebayo –dijo el rubio emocionado- ¿tres?, ¿quien mas? -pregunto Sakura.

-Yo, tu y Sai, que seguro que el se unió por compromiso, no porque le interesara ver reír a Sasuke –dijo el Uzumaki.

-Uh, mira ya es de noche, me voy a mi casa, nos vemos Naruto –dijo la Haruno mientras miraba al cielo después se fue, Naruto quedo pensando que podía hacer ahora, ya era de noche...¡ESPERA! Se a le a olvidado decir la hora de encuentro a Sakura ante esto salio corriendo a avisarle a Sakura la alcanzo le dijo la hora la cual era 13:30 en el campo de entrenamiento y se fue a Ichiraku Ramen,

Llego a Ichiraku y le pidió a Teuchi un Miso Ramen, todo sin darse cuenta de que al lado de el había alguien, que no acostumbráva a venir a este lugar.

Naruto miro a esa persona y era Shikamaru, le paresio sumamente raro que el estuviera aquí, al verlo le dio una idea, ¿porque no preguntarle a el también si lo ayudaba?, ¿lo ayudaría?, seguramente Shikamaru piense que es demasiado problemático, pero no perdía nada en preguntarle.

-Hola Shikamaru –dijo Naruto, muy enérgico, este lo miro perezosamente y no inmuto ningún sonido, esto hizo pensar a Naruto, que Shikamaru hoy estaba mas perezoso de lo normal-Etto, Shikamaru, ¿tu me ayudarías en algo?, dattebayo –dijo el Uzumaki esperanzado, con brillo en sus ojos, el Nara lo miro perezosamente otra vez, pero esta vez pareciera que si iba a contestar.

-Depende que tan problemático sea –dijo el Nara con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos que los tenia en la barra, Naruto dudo un momento en decirle o no este plan, ya que el sabia que iba a responder Shikamaru, la respuesta seria, no, pero igualmente lo iba a intentar.

-Bueno tengo un plan –dijo el Uzumaki, comiendo el ramen que le habían servido, el Nara sabia que esto no iba a llevar a nada bueno, pero decidió seguir para ver cual seria la estupidez que haría el Uzumaki.

-¿En que consiste tu plan? –Pregunto el Nara, esta pregunta le dio mas esperanza a Naruto de que esto tal vez funcione.

-Hacer reír a Sasuke, dattebayo –dijo el Uzumaki, Shikamaru suspiró y respondió.

-Que problemático...te ayudare –dijo el Nara, Naruto no espero para nada esta respuesta, esto lo puso muy feliz, pero Shikamaru ¿en que podría ayudar a hacer reír a Sasuke?, ni el se ríe y va a ayudar a hacer reír a alguien, es medio ilógico, pero vamos a ver si nos sorprende.

-¿Porque me ayudaras?, tu eres la persona mas perezosa de todo Konoha, lo único que quieres es mirar nubes, ¡exijo el por qué!, ¡dattebayo! –dijo Naruto totalmente sorprendido, lo que dijo el Uzumaki molesto un poco al Nara, no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones, pero el tiempo que equivaldría las millones de veces que le preguntara el Uzumaki lo mismo comparado con dar la respuesta y que el Uzumaki se calle de una vez, elegía la segunda opción.

-Mira que encima te voy a ayudar y tu me bombardeas de tal forma, bueno mis motivos son los siguientes: Estoy cansado de la tranquilidad, y nunca e visto reír a ese idiota, ademas, me encantaría molestarlo jeje –dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza, de las millones de respuestas esta era la que menos esperaba el Uzumaki, si duda este día era inolvidable-Mañana a las 13:30, dattebayo –dijo Naruto se quedo pensando un rato y comió de vuelta.

Naruto ya habia comido dies tazones de ramen, pero decidio irse a su casa ya eran demaciadas emociones por hoy, Mañana vendrian mas...

**Dia****1 ****de ****la ****tortura ****de ****Sasuke**

Todos se estaban reuniendo en el lugar de encuentro a la hora impuesta, los nervios de las personas ahí presente, menos el de Sai que no demostró nada en especial, todos esos nervios se mezclaron entre si, después, miraron a Naruto fijamente esperando que les diga que hacer.

-¿Que me miran?, ¿yo que tengo de especial? -pregunto Naruto nervioso.

-Nos tienes que decir que hacer –dijo Sakura, Naruto quedo pensando y se le ocurrio unas ideas.

-Shikamaru, tu te vestirás de payaso y harás estupideces al frente de Sasuke, Sakura te vestirás de tomate, y harás un baile al frente de el después te pelearas con Shikamaru, ¿alguna pregunta?, dattebayo –dijo Naruto, a todos se les cayo una mega gota en la frente, pera a Sai no.

-¿Y Sai que hará?, digo no le has ordenado nada –dijo el Nara, Naruto se puso serio.

-Es secreto –dijo el Uzumaki serio, los demas ni se mosquearon a preguntar de vuelta, Naruto se acerco a Sai y le dijo al oido- preguntale a ellos dos de ya tu sabes, sus parte y todo eso –dijo el rubio, Sai solo hacintio con la cabeza, despues de eso todos se fuero a buscar a Sasuke, mientras Naruto pensaba que podia hacer el.

…..

….

Sasuke estaba pasando por la torre Hokage, pensando en quien sabe que, y de la nada se le ocurrió a mirar para atrás, se arrepintió rápidamente, lo que había visto era Shikamaru vestido de payaso con una cara de "no quiero vivir mas".

Shikamaru se acerco y empezo a decir incoherencias, esto lo unico que hacia era molestar a Sasuke y el Uchiha se preguntaba ¿como puede hacer estas estupidezes, Shikamaru saco una tarta y se la revento en la cara despues hizo un bailesito gracioso.

-¿Pero que mierda?, ¿esto es obra de Naruto no? -dijo el Uchiha, nervioso.

-No puedo decir nada, ya que seria problemático, si metiera la pata –dijo Shikamaru, esto no le importo mucho a Sasuke, después de un par de estupideces mas apareció una pelota roja con forma de tomate, por algún motivo en especial Sasuke saco la lengua y se relamió los labios, solo Kami sabe porque, este tomate empezó a pelear con Shikamaru, Sasuke no podía creer la estupidez que había al frente de el, tenia ganas de hacer un Chidori, y terminar con todo esto, después apareció Sai y en ese preciso momento se podía decir que algunos sudaban frío por quien sabe que.

Sai se acerco a ellos y les hizo preguntas sobre sus partes privadas, todos se ruborisaron, incluzo un poco Sasuke- Este no es el momento de hacer esas preguntas Sai –dijo Sakura mas roja que el tomate.

-Naruto me envió a hacer les estas preguntas –dijo Sai, Sakura y Shikamaru se golpearon la frente en señal de que Sai la había arruinado –Sai, eres un estúpido ya nos buchoneaste –dijo Sakura con la mano aun en la cara.

-No importa –dijo Sai despues miro arriba y dijo –Miren ya ha llegado –dijo Sai apuntando a un edificio, todos miraron para allí, y lo que vieron fue lo mas estupido que nunca en toda su vida hallan visto, obvio Sasuke casi se le sale los ojos.

Na-Naru-Naruto...

…...

…..

..

* * *

><p><strong>¿Yyyyyyy?<strong>, **¿Que les parecio este fic?, ¿esta bueno?, espero os halla gustado, este fic sera 100% de amigos y 100% gracioso, se los prometo.**

**Subire el siguiente capitulo pronto, no sé que duracion tendra este fic, eso depende del transcurso de la historia, espero que sea larga...¡En fin!, los espero el siguiente capitulo personas apapachables.**

**Espero comentarios, quejas, ayudas, todo es bien resibido para el buen Tomy, acuerdense el buen Tomy los quiere ((Awwwwwww mas Chuu y adorable el chico)) XD.**

**Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	2. Estúpidamente perfecto

¡Yo se reir!

**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis peoples sexys, ¿como les va?, yo aquí respirando y mostrandoles la continuacion de este fic, ¿les a gustado?, espero que si jeje.**

**Este episodio es para los amantes de Kura-chan, o Kyuubi-Chan, como le digan (bueno solo el principio), sin mas les muestro el capitulo.**

Capitulo 2: Estupidamente perfecto.

**-¡¿NARUTO?!, ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!, ESTO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA MI PERSONA –**dijo el Kyuubi con una rabieta que asustaría a cualquiera, menos a Naruto, claro, el ni mosqueo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a los constantes gritos del zorro.

Los chicos vieron a Naruto, y estaba disfrasado de algo, era algo que nunca se esperaria de Naruto, esta bien pensar que Naruto no esta tan bien de la cabeza, que por ahí se le cayo a Kushina de los brazos y quedo así, pero nunca se imaginarian que Naruto se disfrasara de Kyuubi, esto era ridiculamente estúpido, seguramente esto quedaría en la memoria de los que estaban presentes.

-Na-Naruto... ¿eres tu? –pregunto Sakura anonada por la vista, ella pensaba que esto definitivamente no era normal.

Naruto al notar que lo estaban mirando de una forma "extraña" por así decirlo, se puso nervioso y no tuvo mejor idea que hacer lo primero que le vino en su diminuta mente.

Naruto salto del techo del edificio y cayo al frente de todos pero especialmente al frente de Sasuke, despues emitio un sonido, que provoco que casi se le explotara una vena en la frente al Kyuubi, este sonido fue "miau", seguido a un litro de gotas caidas de casi todas las frentes menos la de Sai, que estaba ahí haciendo nada con su sonrisa falsa, Naruto movió la pata en señal de rasguño.

Esto colmo la pasiencia que tenia el Kyuubi, digamos que la vena de su frente se le reventó unas cinco veces.

-Dobe, ¿estas bien? Preguntó Sasuke, con una cara rara y casi se le sale un ojo, Naruto no contestó y empezó a hacer un bailesito gracioso, al Kyuubi ya se le había reventado unas veinte veces las venas de la frente, y estaba pensando seriamente en no prestarle mas su Chakra o buscarse a otro Jinchuuriki.

Naruto al ver que nada funcionaba con su "Sasuke-chan", probo con otra cosa.

Se tranformo en el Sexy no Jutsu, con el traje de Kyuubi, digamos que del traje quedo las orejas y cola de zorro, ya el Kyuubi estaba desmayado de tantas venas que se le revento.

A Sasuke literalmente se le revento la nariz y un largo chorro de sangre lo acompañaba, a Shikamaru le paso lo mismo, pero a Sai no, es mas, ni siquiera le importo.

Sakura queria destripar a Naruto, era imperdonable, le mostro a "su Sasuke", una chica desnuda.

Segun Sakura, Sasuke tenia una mente "inocente" y "limpia", pero claro, con lo que acabó de pasar su teoria de un "Sasuke sin hormonas" era erronea, esto no le gusto ni un poquito, y para colmo, Sasuke seguia viendo la transformacion de Naruto, Sakura se canso entonses, fue y le revento el cachete a Naruto, dejandolo así en coma 4, pero en pocos segundos despertó gracias al Kyuubi, que el tambien se acababa de despertar y bueno el sonido de una de las venas del Kyuubi reventando desperto a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, ¿porque me has hecho eso?, no era nada malo lo que estaba haciendo, solo trataba de hacer reír a Sasuke, ¡Dattebayo! –Reclamaba el rubio con cara de perro mojado, y refregandose el cachete.

-Mentira, le estabas contaminando la mente a mi Sasuke, mira lo que le has hecho, ¡ahora esta rarito por tu culpa! –dijo Sakura retando a Naruto, Sakura miraba a un Sasuke con convulciones en el piso, y Shikamaru en estado vegetal, ((bueno tampoco era para tanto))... esto habria de causar un "TRAUMA" en estos chicos, pensaba Sakura, pero era todo lo contrario –Ahora lo que no entiendo es, ¡¿que tiene que ver mostrarle el Sexy No Jutsu?!, ¿Que tiene de gracioso? –preguntaba la pelirrosa, el Uzumaki se estaba sacando un moco, al escuchar a Sakura hablar pego un salto, quien sabe por que, pero salto y se digno a contestar.

-Mira mi Sakurita hermosa... Esto era un experimento que decidi provar ahora, ya que Sasuke nunca me presta atencion, pero cuando hice toda esa "exivicion", me di cuenta de algo, Dattebayo –Dijo Naruto mas serio de lo normal y pensativo, Sakura se contuvo, para no cortarle la vena Orta a Naruto, se contuvo solo porque queria la respuesta.

-¿De que te diste cuenta? –pregunto la Haruno, un poco mas tranquila, pero no se perdio el aura amenazante y ancias de muerte en el aire que había ligado a Sakura, Naruto sintió un escalofrío que solo Kami sabe porque lo tuvo.

-De que no le gusta los hombre, si le gustaran, no hubiera ni mosqueado, pero con todo esta exageracion es obvio que no le gusta lo hombres, dattebayo –Dijo Naruto feliz por su descubrimiento, devido a la estupida respuesta que obtuvo, recibio otro soplamoco, ya que Sakura se esperaba una respuesta mas seria, aunque, por dentro se sintio feliz de saber que su "novio" no le gustaban los hombres, ya que ella tenia un poco de dudas sobre los gustos de Sasuke, pero con esto sucedido, sus dudas desaparecieron.

-¡¿porque me has pegado?! Dattebayo –Dijo indignado Naruto, como si el no hubiera hecho nada malo, Sakura ni contesto –Mira mientras me peleabas, Sasuke se escapo, dattebayo –Se quejo Naruto, ya era bastante malo que su "Estupidamente Perfecto Plan" no halla funcionado, y ahora se escapa Sasuke, este dia definitivamente era de mucha mala suerte.

-Si no hubieras hecho esa estupidez, el todavía estaría aquí –dijo Sakura, retando a Naruto como si fuera un niño.

-Valla a saber Kami que estara haciendo Sasuke –dijo el Uzumaki escuetamente, por quien sabe que a Sakura se le inflo una vena en su frente de marquezina, esto fue visto por Naruto, y su queja no se hizo esperar.

-Aah, ¿y ahora que hice?, dattebayo –Pregunto cansado y quejumbrozo el rubio, ya que supuestamente "hoy a Sakura le molestaba todo, dattebayo", la pelirrosa le iba a pegar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, "¡¿porque le tengo que pegar a Naruto?!", el no habia hecho nada malo, mas que hacer un comentario.

-Nada Naruto, vamos a nuestras respectivas casas, necesito dormir –dijo Sakura cansada, a Naruto le salio una risita rara.

-¿Como que dormir?, si apenas son las 14:00, de la tarde, tenemos que buscar al teme, dattebayo –dijo el rubio.

-Tengo sueño, mañana seguimos –ordeno la Haruno, Naruto sabia que era mejor dejarla irse, porque, sino, Sakura le pegaria.

-Bueno, mañana a la misma hora en mi casa, vamos a ver si podemos idear el mejor de los planes, tenemos que hacer reír al Teme Maldito de Sasuke, dattebayo –dijo el demaciado emocionado, como si se ganara algo, definitivamente, Naruto era rarito.

-Eeeeh, Naruto, Teme y maldito, significan lo mismo –dijo la pelirrosa tapandose la cara, a el rubio no le importo.

-Es que, Sasuke es un "Super Maldito", dattebayo –dijo el Uzumaki de una forma muy infantil.

Sakura se fue a su casa, y Naruto a dar vueltas por ahi.

Este dia era aburridísimo para Naruto, estaba todo desertico, muy solitario iba Naruto, entonces no tuvo mejor idea que hablar con su Kyuubi favorito, ya que su anterior Kyuubi era mas serio y aburrido, en cambio el Kyuubi más oscuro es muy gracioso, sarcastico y apapachable.

-¡Ey!, ¡Tu!, bola de pelos, quiero que me prestes atencion, ¡Dattebayo! -dijo Naruto reclamando, al Kyuubi ni le importó, pero decidio seguir escuchando las tonterias de Naruto.

-...¡Seguro!...¿Y yo que gano? –pregunto Kurama lo mas tranquilo, el Uzumaki quedo pensando ¿que podria darle a cambio?, rapidamente se le ocurrio algo y no tardo en contarlo.

-Podras ver por primera vez a un Uchiha riendo –dijo Naruto serio, el Kyuubi no dijo nada, se quedo pensando y despues de unos segundos contesto.

-Ummm, esta bien, pero mas vale que lo que tengas planeado funcione –dijo el Zorro, Naruto se emociono y corrio por todo el alcantillado, y así resbalandose y golpendose la cabeza contra el piso, pero no le dolio y siguio festejando.

-Ves, que te digo, eres mejor que el otro Kurama aburrido, ¡Dattebayo! -dijo el rubio, el zorro se golpeo la cara, Naruto simplemente no entendio.

-...Pero...¡Kami!...Es mi mitad, no cambia en nada –dijo en un tono raro el Kyuubi.

-Eso, definitavamente no es verdad, ¿Sabes porque? -dijo Naruto medio enojado, Kurama no contesto nada, eso le dio a entender a Naruto que el Kyuubi no sabia.

**Diferencias del Kyuubi Oscuro con el Kyuubi Naranja claro:**

**1)Es mas oscuro.**

**2)Es mas apapachable.**

**3)Es Mas adorable.**

**4)Es mas abrazable.**

**5)Es mas lindo.**

**6)Es mas bueno.**

**7)Es mas gracioso.**

**8)Es mas sarcastico.**

**9Es menos gruñon.**

**10)No discrimina a Naruto por su estupidez.**

**11)No le hace bullyng a Naruto.**

**12)No escupe a Naruto.**

**13)Es mas peludo.**

-Esas son todas las diferencias, dattebayo –dijo Naruto, el zorro simplemente no dijo nada, el no penso que una mitad pudiera tener tantas diferencias, ya que anteriormente ellos eran uno.

Despues de una larga charla, alguien interrumpio la charla entre ellos dos...

-Ey Naruto, que haces parado aquí –dijo una chica, el rubio salio de sus pensamientos para encontrarse al frente de el al Ino.

-¡Ino!, me podrias ayudar en algo –dijo Naruto, Ino solo hizo un gesto como que escucharia lo que le tiene que decir- ¡Quiero hacer reír a Sasuke!, pero el teme no se rie, nos ayudarias a hacer reír a Sasuke...–automaticamente Ino interrumpio a Naruto para contestarle.

-Si, si, si, ¡SI! -contesto Ino muy emocionada, claro que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke ella participaria, para robarle el "novio" a la fren te marquesina.

-Mañana a las 13:00 en el campo de entrenamiento, imventaremos el mejor plan de todo el universo –dijo Naruto y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Dia 2 de la tortura de Sasuke.

-Ya estamos todos reunidos, ahora a formular el plan –dijo Sakura, Ino de comienzo la empezo a mirar mal, la pelirrosa le devolvio la mirada, Shikamaru sabia en que terminaria esto así que las calmo.

Despues de susurrar el plan entre ellos e idearlo se miraron unos a otros y se decidieron a ir a buscar a Sasuke.

-Este plan tiene que funcionar porque es Estupidamente Perfecto, ¡Dattebayo!.

**Y que les parecio, espero que les halla gustado al menos un poquitito, perdon por tardar tanto, es que ando con problemas de internet y otras cosas...aahg ¡En fin!, de verdad espero que su que este capitulo sea la recompensa de su espera.**

**Tomy los quiere, espera comentarios, ayudas lo que sea, ((Faa re chanta el chabon...)).**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gente hermosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**


End file.
